The Juggling Act
by Sophronia1912
Summary: I know I've been cruel my king, but with your words I can move your stars if only given your permission. Rating M, thinking of making this a 3 shot. With enough reviews I will :)
1. Chapter 1

The Juggling Act

Sarah's POV

I wanted to make him feel like he was the only man for me, I knew rejecting him was a big mistake. At this point the past didn't matter, it's what was happening now that did. He was in his chamber sitting by the fire in his big arm chair. Looking sexy as ever that I couldn't help licking my lips.

"Hello my king" saying it as seductive as I could.

"Sarah?" He jumped as he saw me coming in front of him.

I kneeled down on my knees while holding onto the arms of the chair

"It's been awhile."

"Yes it has. What are you doing here?" He looked around nervously.

"I'm here to show you how I really feel about you."

Without questions or discussions. I moved my hands to his legs and guided them up his thighs then back to his knees. Then I got up and sat on his lap while wrapping my arms around his neck, I then lowered my head coming in for the kiss. I kissed him deeply like I always wanted too. I felt him kiss me back just as deep, I even heard him moan abit which gave me power to do something else. I stopped kissing his mouth and started to kiss his neck then down to his collar bone.

"Sarah? Are you sure you're okay doing this? not that I'm complaining.."

"Then don't and just enjoy this my king." I stopped him from saying anything else.

I opened his shirt buttons one by one with ease, soon his bare chest was exposed to me. I looked at him with such hunger, I pressed my hands on his biceps feeling how strong they felt. I moved back down on my knees and soon I moved my hands to his stomach and looked up at him, he was smiling down at me but his eyes had hunger in them.

"I know I've been cruel my king, but with your words I can move your stars if only given your permission."

He couldn't say a word just nodded as I moved my hands to his pants and undid his zipper and tugged his pants down to his ankles, little did I know he was not wearing anything but his pants. His manhood stood proud in front of me and I couldn't help myself but go ahead and grasp it. Once I did I heard him gasp at my sudden action. I rubbed him up and down slowly. He felt so soft, I looked at him and to my satisfaction his head was held back and his eyes were closed and he started to play with my hair, I could tell he was enjoying this. More to my boldness I pumped him faster with one hand and with the other I juggled his balls as he did with his crystals. His hips started to jerk and I knew he was close.

"Oh Sarah...Sarah!"

He kept repeating my name

Soon he let it out and screamed my name. Suddenly everything was fading away and I opened my eyes to my room and heard my roommate yelling out my name.

"Sarah! We got fifteen minutes to get too the movies, what are you doing?!"

Damn it was just a dream.

Jereth POV

I woke up too the biggest hard on I ever had in my life and thanks to you Sarah, All I wanted was to dream visit you but I wasn't expecting this. We shall meet soon when you are truly ready. Now I must go to the bathroom for while.

AN: Just thought to share this little one shot :) hope you guys enjoyed it. Any ideas on my other story -the truth- still having writers block.


	2. Peaches and cream

Second shot

Peaches and cream

Jareth's POV

Well it's been a week, maybe I should dream visit again. Oh Sarah, I never knew that I would be so turned on by you being in control. Just by thinking of it has me aroused, maybe this time I will be in control.

As I finally got comfy in bed, my eyelids start to feel heavy and slowly I started to drift off to sleep. Some how I was in my owl form and flew to my destination. There I saw my Sarah, laying on a bed and deep in her thoughts. She didn't notice me landing near her and transformed back to my usual state.

"Hello Sarah" I smiled at her.

She sat up and turned to look at me with a smirk.

"Well I was wondering when I'll see you again"

"Miss me did you?" I got closer to her and sat down besides her on the bed.

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"So you did miss me." I smiled.

"I didn't say that my king. Your putting words in my mouth." She backed up further on the bed.

"Oh I would do alot more then words my peach"

I saw her bite her lower lip and could not stand it any longer. I lowered my head and kissed those lips, I never knew she had this much power over me. She grabbed my hair to bring me closer. I wrapped my arm around her waist and felt her body against mine. We continued to kiss each other senseless, just then I noticed something from the corner of my eye. I stopped kissing her to see what it was and there, out of nowhere was a can of whip cream. Now I know for sure this was her dream yet again so I'll just (as mortals would say) roll with it. To why she dreamt up whip cream I'll never know, but I'm sure going to have fun with this.

"Thinking naughty our we my peach" I said as I grabbed the can and gave it a good shake.

"I make my dreams how I want them to be, and it is just a dream." she smiled with a hint fun in her eyes. "So my king? How will you be using that whip cream?"

I once again kissed her deeply, making her feel how much I needed and wanted her. Then I broke the kiss.

"Let's just say I'm going to make you scream"

AN: Happy Halloween everyone. next chapter will be the last one :( hope to make it epic. This chapter was inspired by the song peaches by In the valley below.

XxcolormebloodyxX and SarahlouiseDodge, thank you for your reviews and hoped you enjoyed this chapter and sorry for leaving it to yet again a cliff hanger.


End file.
